An unimagined reunion
by Laura 001
Summary: After the war, Harry and Ron went travelling while Ron's girlfriend, Hermione, returned to school. They, as typical in world travels, soon lost track of time and Hermione's life continued without them. Married to the love of her life, Draco, what will happen when they unexpectedly cross paths once again?


**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter etc, please don't sue me!**

 **Warnings:** AU after war, some violence and language.

Prompt for Hogwarts House Challenge - The Quidditch Pitch: silver

 **A/N: Hi All, hope you enjoy this one-shot reunion story! FYI - the update on 5 Oct was just to add the italics back in which seem to have gone walkabout, no new parts.  
**

* * *

Hermione smoothed her dress once more as she checked her reflection. The deep, royal-blue gown shone richly in the flickering candlelight. She had tried on numerous occasions to convince her Muggle-technology hesitant husband about the benefits of installing electricity in the Manor, but he had not yet budged; he even went so far as to tell the house elves that he would give them clothes if they allowed Hermione to do such a thing.

While this declaration only encouraged Hermione to try harder in this endeavour – as she reasoned it an excellent opportunity to free the house elves – it had immediately terrified the house elves and they promptly scanned everything that entered the grounds for Muggle electricity compatibility.

The issue of the house elves in the Manor was one Hermione had come to reluctantly accept, given they were treated very well and paid, but she continued to legislate for improvements to protect the brainwashed creatures in other establishments.

'You look gorgeous,' Draco avowed as he entered their bedroom.

'Thank you,' Hermione replied with a pleased smile at him in the mirror.

'I have a gift which I think will help to complete your beautiful ensemble.'

'Of course you do,' Hermione replied with amusement. He husband often bought her gifts and she did appreciate his thoughtfulness, if not quite his abilities at spending; but given his wealth and his sincere joy at showering her with the gifts, she didn't try to stop him.

Draco pulled a thin box from behind his back and passed it to her.

Carefully pulling off the lid, she saw an elegant sapphire necklace sparkling inside on a cushioning of velvet. 'Oh, Draco, it's beautiful!'

'I'm glad you like it, will you wear it this evening?'

'I'd be delighted to,' Hermione replied. 'Will you help me put it on?'

Draco immediately retrieved the necklace and gently fastened it around her neck.

'Thank you,' Hermione whispered, touching the necklace delicately as she kissed his cheek.

'My pleasure,' he replied with a smile. 'Now, are you ready?'

Picking up her wand and slipping it into its discrete holder, Hermione nodded, and the two moved to the apparating room at the Manor's entrance.

'What was your parents' excuse for avoiding this function again and sending us instead?' Hermione asked.

'It's their wedding anniversary.'

'Wasn't it their anniversary seven months ago?'

'That was the anniversary for the day they started dating.'

Hermione rolled her eyes. 'I think it is just an excuse to avoid this dinner.'

Draco smirked. 'Maybe, but as they have celebrated both every year since I can remember, I can hardly argue the point. You have to admit that it is sweet that they still celebrate both after so many years together.'

'I'll admit it,' she agreed grudgingly. 'But I still don't really want to attend this function; I have no interest in broom manufacturing or the quidditch team that Malfoy Incorporated sponsors.'

'I know, and that's why I'm taking you to that spa you mentioned on the weekend to make it up to you.'

'You are?' Hermione replied, brightening visibly at the thought of a good massage to work on the knots she effectively created in her long work hours.

'Yes,' he replied with a chuckle. 'So do you think that you can feign interest for the evening without lecturing anyone on the thoughtlessness of developing new brooms at the expense of the forests?'

'But we don't need so many brooms at the expense of the forests!'

'Which is why Malfoy Incorporated grows forests particularly for that use,' Draco reminded.

'I still think they could be used to a greater advantage.'

'And when you find out how, I'm all ears.'

Hermione poked her tongue out in reply.

'Please don't use that argument tonight,' he teased.

His comment was the fast recipient of a light kick to the shins from pointy shoes. Draco promptly wrapped his arms around his wife and apologised for the teasing.

'You shouldn't tease your pregnant wife,' replied Hermione, who had just passed the three-month marker.

'You are absolutely right,' Draco agreed, 'I clearly am a slow learner to have not learnt the first time.'

'Correct.'

Draco grinned and kissed her check.

'Okay, stop kissing off all my make-up and apparate us – I hate that the pregnancy makes me only able to side-apparate!'

'Yes, dear,' Draco replied, and popped them from the Manor to the function arrival hallway.

Draco and Hermione entered a beautifully, if simply, appointed room. The decorator had obviously tried to avoid all quidditch team colours – most likely to avoid being accused of promoting one over another – and elected a theme of white and silver.

Draco led the way to their table, one filled with sponsors for various teams, and the two begin to diligently and charmingly network with the other business people. A few skirted around Hermione, much to her husband's amusement, as those particular individuals had incurred Hermione's passionate wrath in the past on one subject or another.

Soon a tinkling bell announced the time for speeches had begun and everyone started to settle into their seats. Hermione immediately took up a conversation with the business person, Jenna Leafborough, on her left, leaving her husband to talk with the person on her other side.

'Did you hear, Hermione, the Cannons have two new team players fresh from overseas?' Jenna asked.

'No,' Hermione replied, trying to feign interest.

'I haven't seen them yet, but I'll admit that I'm surprised; the league does not allow people without British citizenship to join a team.'

'I guess they have citizenship then.'

'I suppose, I'm still curious about who they are. To take on two new players in the middle of the season is quite… brave – but I suppose the Cannon's have nothing to lose, given they are currently last in the league.'

'Quite true: so, I take it Leafborough Supplies isn't intending on transferring their sponsorship to the Cannons,' Hermione replied with amusement.

Jenna laughed loudly in reply.

'Never! We are quite happy sponsoring the Tornados. And Malfoy Incorporated, do they intend to stay with the Appleby Arrows?'

'I confess I do not join those discussion, but given they are second in the league, I would assume that it is wise to retain the sponsorship. They also have good social responsibility principles and treat the house elves who look after their stadium well,' Hermione replied.

'Yes, I heard that you have managed to gain the support you need to ensure all house elves are paid a minimum of three knuts a month – surely you were aiming for a higher amount!'

Hermione shrugged. 'Eventually yes, but this is the first step; I will be able to increase the payment to a more appropriate level after the legislation requiring payment is inscribed in the law.'

Jenna nodded. 'I am glad to hear it. I also heard that our fellow social elite are following your lead and have already begun to pay the house elves in their employ.'

'Yes,' Hermione replied with a grin. 'And thank you for your assistance in pushing the trend passed England and into your home in Germany.'

Jenna brushed the gratitude away with a wave of her hand.

Before Hermione could add anything else, the first speaker stood up.

 _Ugh, Ludo Bagman – such a boring speaker,_ Hermione groaned to herself.

Hermione plastered a polite smile on her face and faced the podium, however her eyes soon glazed over as she focused on other issues.

 _If I allow the new house elf legislation to settle for six months, I can then submit the addendum to increase the pay levels. That should also coincide with Christmas, and most members will be on holidays with their families so will not be able to object. Hmm, maybe I can start drafting the werewolf legislation to start sounding people out after the house elf amendment is passed…_

Clapping interrupted her thoughts and she immediately brought her hands together as well, focusing on Ludo leaving the stage with genuine smile. To her immense disappointment, the player of the year, Oliver Wood, was next up.

As that man droned on – no better at concise speeches than he had been in Hogwarts – Draco reached over and rubbed her shoulders, causing her to throw a genuine, but exasperated, smile in his direction.

Soon the entrees appeared on the table and the volume of the room rose again. People finished the small sample of food and started to move around and mingle once more.

Eventually the mains were served and everyone returned to eat the sumptuous meal. Jenna was appalled at herself for not yet discovering the identities of the new players, just that they were a seeker and a keeper. A niggle twinged at the back of Hermione's mind at that piece of news, but she pushed it away when the conversation turned to how to increase forest growth speed.

Soon the magical orchestra started to play a waltz and Draco stood, extending a hand to his wife.

'May I have this dance?' Draco asked.

Hermione placed her hand in his. 'Most certainly.'

The two moved away to the dancefloor and soon started to glide around smoothly and in perfect unison.

'We should probably be dancing with others to network,' she reminded him.

'I'd prefer to dance with you,' Draco answered with a winning grin.

'Suck up.'

'To my pregnant, moody wife? Most definitely.'

'I'm not that moody,' she grouched.

'I exaggerate,' Draco answered dutifully, and then swept them into a fast Venetian Waltz so she couldn't argue the point.

When the piece drew to a close, Draco had to release her to George Nott, Theo Nott's younger brother, and found himself a new partner, the wife of a prominent Ministry member.

Hermione smiled in her husband's direction as he charmed his new partner; she was the wife of a key Wizengammot member who Hermione was trying to encourage to support her work. Draco gave her a nod of acknowledgement in return and re-focused on his new dance partner.

'So how is your potions business going?' Hermione asked George Nott, as the man started to lead them around the dancefloor.

'Very well, thank you. We have just signed a contract with Hogwarts to supply their Hospital Wing,' Nott answered with a hint of smugness.

'Does the resident potions teacher not usually supply the potions?' Hermione asked, perplexed.

'When the potions master was Severus Snape, yes, but the Headmistress does not seem to hold the new potions teacher's abilities in as high a regard.'

'That is most fortunate for you,' Hermione said.

'Yes, it—'

Thud.

The dancers behind collided into Nott's back and threw him off balance, knocking him firmly into Hermione.

Hermione winced as her foot was knocked off the pointy heel and twisted sharply. She regained her balance and lightly pressed her foot to the floor to test it, hissing immediately and promptly transferring her full weight to her uninjured foot.

'Oh, I'm so sorry!' the other dancers said, palms towards them as if expecting an argument.

'Of course,' Hermione replied with teeth gritted in pain as she tried to put the weight back on her foot again.

'Are you injured, Hermione?' Nott asked.

'My foot,' she replied with a grimace.

'Hermione‽' the unskilled male dancer asked in surprise.

Hermione glanced up and cursed herself for not examining the earlier tingle more thoroughly. Standing in front of her was her old friend, Harry Potter. He hadn't changed much. His hair was still as dark as ever, and just as unruly. He cut a fit figure in his formal robes, although he finally had contacts.

'Hello, Harry,' Hermione said through her pain.

'Come on, let's get you sitting down,' Nott said, wrapping an arm around her and guiding her to the closest table to claim a seat.

Harry followed, his date forgotten on the dancefloor.

After helping Hermione, Nott disappeared to get some ice from the bar and Harry slumped into the seat opposite.

'Sorry about your foot,' he said with a frown.

Hermione sat silently, rubbing her ankle lightly.

 _What do I say? What can I say? I haven't seen or heard from him in five years!_

'I take it you have just joined the Cannons,' Hermione commented as her mind scrambled to reorder itself.

'Yes, Ron and I joined,' Harry replied with a wide grin, much more carefree than she could ever recall.

'Congratulations.'

'Thanks!'

An awkward pause ensued and Hermione glanced towards the bar.

 _Come on, Nott, how long does it take to get ice!_

'So…' Harry began.

Hermione raised an eyebrow.

'What brings you to a quidditch and broomstick event, don't tell me you finally like quidditch?' Harry teased.

'No, I still think it is as ridiculous as ever; I came with my husband. His parents were supposed to attend instead, but had a prior engagement.'

'Oh,' Harry answered, sounding slightly off. 'So you married the guy I crashed into? What's his name?'

'The man you crashed into is George Nott, younger brother to Theo Nott – who I'm sure you recall was in our year.'

'A Slytherin,' Harry answered with a frown.

'Theo was, George was in Ravenclaw.'

George returned at that point with a napkin full of ice and pressed it to Hermione's ankle, placing her hand on top of the napkin to keep it in place.

 _Ah, that feels much better!_

'Sorry I took so long, Hermione. Do you want me to find your husband?'

 _Hmm, not sure we want a loud scene tonight… although it will probably get us out of having to fill in for Lucius and Narcissa ever again._

'No, thank you, George.'

'Okay, I should find my wife, give me a wave if you need anything.'

'I will, thank you, George,' Hermione replied.

'That was a bit rude to leave you alone,' Harry said when George was out of sight.

'He left me with you,' Hermione pointed out.

'But he doesn't know we know each other.'

'Everyone knows we were friends in school,' Hermione replied as she rolled her eyes. 'Golden Trio, remember?'

'Oh, right,' Harry replied as he rubbed the back of his neck. 'I guess I forgot about the hype; no-one really knew me overseas.'

'Where have you been?'

'All over, although I spent a lot of time in South America. Such friendly, amazing people over there! You really should have come and visited.'

'I didn't know where you were,' Hermione replied in a strained tone.

'Ah, yes. Sorry about that.'

'So what brought you and Ron back?'

'Err, well, we just missed everyone,' Harry replied, scratching his cheek.

 _Liar._

Despite her thoughts, she dutifully replied, 'Fair enough. Wh—'

'Harry, there you are! Guess what, I heard that Mione is here!'

Hermione didn't need to turn around to realise it was Ron, her former boyfriend, the boy who left for a short month long trip and forgot to return or contact her: she had taken that to mean that he wasn't interested in continuing the relationship after six months passed with her patiently waiting and worrying. Hermione looked at Harry from under her eyelashes, catching his frantic gesturing for Ron to shut up.

'Maybe I'll get my chance to ask her to move in tonight! You still think she'll forgive me for not writing, right?'

Hermione shot Harry a disbelieving look and guilt immediately took over his face.

'Err—' Harry replied, eyes darting between Hermione's glare and Ron.

'Can you help me find her?' Ron continued, oblivious.

Hermione turned in her chair to face Ron, placing her ring hand in clear view on the back of her chair.

 _Hopefully my ring will clue him in slowly; he might be an inconsiderate prat, but he was still a good friend._

'I'm right here, Ron. Welcome back to England and congratulations on your position in the Cannons; you must be thrilled to be playing for your favourite team.'

'Mione!'

Ugh, why do you insist on calling me that?

'Yes.'

'Wow, you look fantastic! Glowing even!' Ron gushed.

 _The one advantage of this pregnancy, thank Merlin I glow this time around; I think I looked like death warmed up last time. Okay, time to slide in that Draco and I are expecting a child._

'Thank you, my hus—' Hermione began.

'I've been looking forward to seeing you again – I missed you,' Ron continued, cutting her off and Hermione sighed internally.

 _Deflect!_

'Well you have been gone for five years; I'd be disappointed in you both, if neither of you missed me.'

'Yes, well, of course we both missed you, but Harry didn't miss you like I did. You're my girlfriend!'

 _He can't possibly have expected me to have waited!_

'Girlfriend‽ Ron, I haven't heard from you in five years: I've moved on,' Hermione explained calmly. 'I didn't even know if either of you were alive.'

Ron chuckled. 'It hasn't been five years.'

 _Is he serious!_

Harry ducked his head.

 _Thanks, Harry_ , she thought sarcastically. _Okay, I guess I need to be blunt._

'Yes, it has. The first year, I returned to Hogwarts. The second, I joined the Ministry and moved in with my boyfriend. The third, I married him and I was promoted to Magical Being and Creature Specialist. The fourth, I had a child and needed to work from home for a while. The fifth, I developed my house elf legislation and it is now being accepted by the Ministry. Five years,' she said, adding with a little bitterness, 'and no communications. I wanted to invite you both to my wedding, to let you know I have a daughter, but the wizarding detectors that we hired were unable to locate either of you.'

'You're married!' Ron gasped. Harry stood up and yanked Ron into a chair next to them both.

'Yes.'

'He mustn't care for you much if he made you come to a Quidditch and broomstick function,' Ron snarked.

'He loves me very much. We are here as a favour to his parents and he is making up for my attendance tonight on the weekend.'

'Ugh, I don't want to know that, Hermione,' Harry winced.

'Get your mind out of the gutter, Harry,' Hermione admonished. 'He is taking me to an excellent spa so that I can enjoy some pampering.'

'You like spas?' Ron asked.

'Yes.'

'But you didn't do any pampering when we were camping and searching for horcruxes,' Ron argued.

Hermione rolled her eyes. 'That would have been hardly appropriate.'

'What, and marrying someone while you are dating someone else is appropriate?' Ron hissed accusingly.

His tone caught the attention of a few nearby people and Hermione shifted in her chair.

 _Take a breath. One. Two. Three. Four. Five… this isn't working. Unum. Duo. Tribus. Quattuor. Quinque. Sex. Septem. Octo. Novem. Decem. Breath out._

'I would not consider that we were dating,' Hermione replied coolly. 'I gave up on our relationship six months after you left and never contacted me.'

'But-but, I was your boyfriend!'

'And you abandoned her,' Draco drawled from behind. 'Obviously an amazing woman like Hermione would have admirers. You can't possibly have expected her to wait indefinitely for someone who might not even be alive.'

'Malfoy,' Harry snarled.

'Lo, Potter,' Draco continued in his drawl. 'Congratulations on making the Cannons team, you will no doubt be far better than their last seeker; I believe he was accused of assault when he tried to swipe a fan's gold watch thinking it was the snitch.'

Harry blinked in confusion. 'Erm, thanks, I guess.'

Draco nodded and turned his attention to Hermione. 'I heard from George that you twisted your ankle. Are you injured anywhere else?'

 _Thank you for at least being subtle about my pregnancy in front of them,_ Hermione groused to herself.

'It's just my ankle.'

'Did you want to head home and rest it properly?'

 _Escape? Excellent idea, hopefully we can make it out before Ron starts shouting._

'Home?' Ron growled. 'Why would you know where her home is? And shouldn't her useless husband do that?'

 _Guess not_ , she thought with a sigh.

Harry dropped his head into his hands and shook it lightly.

 _At least Harry has figured it out._

'I know where Hermione lives,' Draco replied vaguely, before smirking and opening his mouth to continue.

 _Don't you dare!_

Hermione shot Draco a look that reminded him he wasn't supposed to stress out his pregnant wife and he snapped closed his jaw.

'Why isn't her husband taking her home? Hermione, who is your husband?' Ron cried, his voice steadily increasing.

Hermione gave Ron an exasperated look while her husband smirked.

'Ron, let's have tea tomorrow to talk further,' Hermione suggested hopefully.

Harry snorted beside her, but she ignored him in favour of looking imploringly at Ron.

'No. I want to talk about this now,' he replied loudly, standing up and starting to pace.

A crowd had now gathered around them, trying to subtly hear and watch without being obvious; although, second year Hogwarts students had better subtly skills than them.

'I am her husband,' Draco finally cut in.

'WHAT!'

'Ron, lower your voice,' Hermione hissed.

'WHY? DON'T WANT ANYONE TO KNOW YOU MARRIED A DEATH EATER?'

'Ron! The war is in the past and I love Draco, don't speak like that again,' Hermione commanded firmly.

'And everyone in Britain knows, unless they've been living under a rock – our marriage was announced in the papers,' Draco drawled.

Hermione smacked him from her seat.

'WHAT DID YOU DO TO MAKE HERMIONE THINK SHE LOVES YOU WHEN SHE WAS DATING ME?' Ron demanded.

Draco raised a derisive eyebrow at the shouting redhead.

'Ron, I will not tell you again; if you leave your girlfriend and don't contact her, you lose the right to consider her a girlfriend. I wait six months – longer than everyone suggested I wait.'

'My parents must hate you, how could you do this to them!'

'Clearly, you haven't been home to see your family yet,' Draco replied, shifting to stand slightly in front of his wife, however she pushed him aside deftly with a glower. 'They were all at our wedding.'

'No,' Ron gasped. 'You're lying!'

'Why would I bother?' Draco countered.

'BECAUSE YOU'RE A DEATH EATER!'

Hermione jumped up onto one foot and slapped Ron hard across the face.

'I said not to talk like that,' she snarled.

Draco slid an arm around her waist and took some off her weight.

'GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY GIRLFRIEND!' Ron shouted, lunging forward to separate them.

Draco jumped backwards, pulling Hermione with him to keep her from falling due to a loss of her balancing post.

Harry bounced forward and caught Ron before he could launch himself again.

'Ron, you're making a scene at your first Quidditch function – pull it together before the Cannons' rethink their decision,' Harry warned in his ear.

Ron breathed deeply and slowly pulled himself to full height. He straightened his robes while his chest rose and fell roughly.

'I will never forgive you for this, Hermione. You're a cold, heartless bitch for doing this to me.'

'Ron, shut up,' Harry growled, and shoved him in the opposite direction of the couple. Harry glanced at the two, Hermione's eyes sparkling and Draco looking furious. 'I'm sorry about Ron, Hermione, he is way out of line – when he calms down he will realise. And congratulations, to you both, on your marriage.'

Draco and Hermione nodded, their bodies stiff in an effort not to escalate the situation or lower themselves to Ron's level.

'You can come by the Manor tomorrow afternoon, Potter, just you,' Draco said offhandedly.

'Right, thanks. Take care of your foot, Hermione,' Harry replied, and then guided the furious Ron away from the group.

The crowd began to drift away and Draco turned to his wife.

'How about we take you home and get your foot fixed up,' he offered.

'Yes please,' she replied with a sigh.

The two made their way to the exit, Hermione hobbling slightly on her husband's arm. As they donned their cloaks and continued towards the apparating area, Hermione offered, 'That could probably have gone better.'

'Mm.'

'I'm sorry about Ron and what he said.'

'You aren't responsible for his thoughts or actions, love.'

'But I'm the reason he said them.'

'No, you're not, he is the only one responsible for his actions,' he replied firmly.

 _Draco's right, I'm not responsible from Ron's actions tonight._

They made the rest of the journey in silence and soon appeared back at the Manor. Draco immediately swept his wife into his warm arms and carried her upstairs.

'At least mother and father are unlikely to ask us to fill in for them for a while,' Draco mused.

Hermione smiled. 'I'll admit the thought also occurred to me.'

'Shall we tell them about it tomorrow at dinner?'

'I think the Daily Prophet will be printing the incident before then.'

'No, they won't. I saw Parvati before I came over – I figured there might be a scene – she agreed not to print any mention of one for an exclusive to our second child's birth announcement and photos.'

'We would have chosen her anyway.'

'I know that, but she couldn't be certain,' Draco replied with a cunning grin.

'I'm glad Parvati and Padma bought the Daily Prophet, it's certainly made our life easier.'

'Yes, it's handy having Rita Skeeter on such a tight leash.'

'Thanks for inviting Harry over tomorrow.'

Draco grunted.

'I mean it.'

'He's your friend, careless one though he is, and it seems that he isn't trying to cause trouble – even if it follows him around like Creevey did with a camera – so, of course, he is welcome here. Do I have to remind you that it is your home as well?'

'What about Ron?' she teased.

Draco grimaced.

'I'm kidding; I'm rather upset with him at the moment.'

'Good, then I'll add a ward to give him an electric shock if he tries to enter the Manor.'

Hermione laughed and Draco arrived at the library door and pushed it open. He gently deposited his wife on a large sofa and summoned a house elf to heal her.

The eager house elf did its job quickly and then scampered away to return with tea.

'Why did you bring us here?' Hermione asked.

'It's your favourite room and you need to unwind after that reunion… and I need to check some ward spells.'

Hermione laughed and picked up the book she had been reading previously that was on the side table.

As her husband returned and stole the sofa under her legs, she glanced at his satisfied smile and gave him a reminder before delving into her book for the remainder of the night: 'No life threatening shocks allowed.'

He shot her an unperturbed smirk and flipped open the book.

THE END

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you all enjoyed the story! If you see any Oxford English punctuation/grammar corrections, please PM me so I can fix them up. Otherwise, reviews and favouriting make me ever so happy :D**


End file.
